Inspiration
by NameNotNecessary
Summary: A bored girl. She went out in search for to draw about. Then she bumped into the one person she would need as inspiration. i suck at summaries sorry *MIRU*
1. bored

DISCLAIMER: I do not own shugo chara.

**MIKI'S P.O.V.**

…_..so bored…. Bored…bored…bored_

Those were the same things going on in head all day long… nothing interesting happens anymore. Its just noon but I feel like I've been awake forever. In my room, me staring at the ceiling thinking the same thoughts…_I'm so bored._

Nothing at all. I grabbed my sketchbook and a pencil. I stared the blank page with a pencil in my hand but no inspiration.

_What to do, what to do…_

I was in deep thought. Thinking of what I should draw right now. I dropped the materials in my hands and took a glance on the wall. The clock said it was half an hour past noon. Probably now I could just eat to get rid of my boredom. I went downstairs to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Nothing in there that would be suitable for lunch. Both my parents not home. My big sis Ran on a tournament. And my little sis Suu had a job on the weekends in some pastry shop. I was alone at home with no food on a bored day.

_Ugh…what will I do now ….._

I went upstairs took a quick bath and got dressed. Then took a good look at myself in the mirror. My height was okay a little above average. My hair was short chin length in the front a little shorter in the back. I was wearing a simple white collared shirt and some cargo shorts that ended a little below the knee. I was wearing my short sleeved blue jacket and a simple cap with a spade on it. And my feet were some blue and white rubber shoes. Ugh… I do still look like a girl right?

_I might as well go out and find some inspiration so I can draw. I guess its still a nice day. _

I grabbed a back pack got my sketchpad, pencil, eraser and a pencil sharpener. Materials complete. I went downstairs got my house key and locked the door. I just kept walking down the street. The wind was refreshing. The sun was out but they were also clouds. Everything would have been okay until

**GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAWRRR!!!!!!!! **_WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!! Ugh….I didn't have any lunch. I might as well go get some now before anything else happens…_

I was taking the short cut to the nearest fast food joint. I had to pass by an alley. It's either that or take the long way and might end up fainting due to hunger. The alley was covered in a shadow because of its position between two tall buildings. It was creepy but I didn't care. It wasn't to dark that you couldn't see. If I remember rights…at the nearest corner I turn right then left and go straight ahead till I see the light. I can hear the the water droplets that came from the leaking pipes go plop plop plop plop. It was quite soothing. Until I heard footsteps. I just kept going forward. Not stop walking. Then I turned left.

____________________________________________________________________________

LEFT!!!! A wrong turn but I couldn't just stop. I kept walking and walking cause I know I was being followed. I just kept walking and walking until I stopped. I couldn't go on. I reached a dead end. I was panicking. I tried to check if I could climb over the wall but it was too high. That was it. I was trapped. Like a mouse in a cage. I let out a murmur saying "what will I do". Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. My whole body froze. I felt shivers down my spine. With one deep breath I was able to scream at the top of my voice.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Hey dude stop screaming!!!!!!!" I opened my eyes. There in front of me stood a guy probably about my age or a year older. He had raven hair with deep purple eyes. He was wearing a black hoodie and some worn out jeans.

"What do you want?" I asked hoping he wasn't some sort of robber or serial killer. Or maybe even a rapist. I didn't know what to think.

"You dropped this you baka…" he held my favorite blue pencil of mine and my dark blue wallet. It must have fell out of my back pack earlier.

"Oh…my pencil...ehehehehe and my wallet. Thanks…umm…sir?" I didn't know what to say. Running away from him thinking he was some creepy bad person when he was just trying to return the things I dropped.

"Sir? Ahahahahaha dude I'm not that old. I'm only 16 and what are you 12? No wonder your voice is so high pitched. You sound like a girl."

"My age is none of your business!!!!!!! And so what if I sound like a girl. That's not a problem when you are one!!!"

"Wait, wait wait….your a girl? Seriously? Ahahahahahaha !!!!!"

"Whats so funny. And I am a girl!!!!" jerk!!! I look so much like a girl…what is wrong with this idiot. Then my cap removed from my head.

"hmm…what do you know you are a girl…." He said while observing me. His face was to close to my face. Too close for my liking. But now that take the time to look. In this light he does look…sorta…..kind of..I don't know good looking?.....HAT AM I THINKING!!!!!!!!!!!!1

**GGGGGRRRRRRROOOOOWWWLLLLLLLLL**

No not again my stomach I still didn't have lunch.

"Whoa…I see the little tomboy is hungry huh?"

"I AM NOT A TOMBOY!!!!!!!!!!"

"Fine fine…..but I do expect a reward for returning your stuff"

"What!!!!!!! Why?!?!?! NO!!!!!!"

"Treating me lunch would be nice huh? What do you say? As a small thank you?"

"NO!!!! Why should I?!?!?!"

"I returned your stuff…if I didn't you wouldn't even have the money to buy your lunch….hmmm?"

"I said thank you that is my sign of thanks okay!!! Get it!!!!" I tried leaving but he stopped me.

"Hmmm?"

"Sigh….fine but if I do this will you leave me alone!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Gladly…" he said with a grin. He was so cute that my face started to turn red. I grabbed my cap in desperate attempt to cover my face.

We continued to the fast food joint ordered some food and ate.

"So what were you doing in the alley anyway?" he asked while taking a big bite on his burger.

"I was taking a short cut to this place….." ugh….why did he have to sit in the same table

" Never thought a little tomboy like you would be brave enough to go through the alley?"

"I told you I'm not a tomboy…." Grrr the pain….

"Fine whatever you say……. Miki-chan…."

"WHAT!!!! How did you…..I don't even…huh?!?!?!!"

"How did I know your name? We don't even know each other?"

NOD

"Easy you had your name in the label on your pencil…"

"Oh.... so now you know my name. I think it would be most fair if you tell me yours?"

"hmmm..???.... I don't feel like saying it…."

"WHAT!!!!!!" The jerk…. Pure evil….a devil on earth!!!!

"Don't get so worked up little mi-chan…its Yoru…Tsukiyomi Yoru."

"Don't act like we're close jerk!!!! I'm Hinamori Miki. And I did not give you permission at all to call me by my first name!!!!" WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS GUY

"Hmm…..whatever…hehehe…Mi-chan..."

"It's HINAMORI-SAN TO YOU!!!!!!"

"No thanks…now stop whining… I need to finish eating."

"BEH!!!!!!!" I said while making a face. He was annoying and mean yet there is something about him that's….thats different from everyone….

Something……..

"Thanks for lunch Mi-chan" he said grinning.

"You forced me to buy you lunch…jerk!"

"Hey!!! Don't treat me like I'm a bad person. I did return the wallet you dropped."

"your still a bad person forcing me to buy you lunch!!! I worked hard to earn that money…"

"But you said yes idiot.."

"Whatever, at least now I won't have to ever see you again Tsukiyomi-san . You eye sore!!!" I stuck my tongue at him then left. I went straight home. Up to my room and I locked the door. Now I was over stressed. All I can do now is have a quick nap…I stared at the ceiling trying to think myself to sleep.


	2. worst day ever

DISCLAIMER: I do not own shugo chara

RIIING!!!!!!!!!! RIIIIIING!!!!! RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNGGGGG!!!!!

_Ugh…its time to get up already…..But I just got to sleep….ehh...._

!!!!!!!!!!

_Shut up already!!!!!! I'll be up in 5 minutes I swear…just give me the time….._

After 5 minutes of desperate attempts, Miki finally able to press the snooze button. She now was at peace…or so she thought….

"MIKI!!!! Wake up or you'll be late for school!!!" It was her mother desperate for her to get on her feet and head for school. Screaming from the downstairs.

**THUDDD**

"Oww…I feel like I just got an hour of sleep…" rubbing her forehead. She fell on the floor face first landing flat on her forehead.

She scanned her room. The sunlight, finding its way through the blinds, made the room dim. She stood up on her two feet and opened the blinds and lifted the window. The strong breeze making her hair dance in the wind and made her feel refreshed. She looked out and the tree that had always been there since … as long as she could remember. It may be old but it was strong. Perfect for sneaking out of her home whether she was allowed or not. It was like an adventure.

Now looking at her room, her blue checkered bed sheets were all messed up and one of her pillows fell on the floor. She didn't mind. What's the use of fixing your bed if your gonna end up massing it up again anyways. Her wall painted the same blue as the sky. And her carpet as dark as night just happened to lessen the impact of her fall… a little.

"YAWN…." She let out a big yawn as she made her way to the bathroom for a quick shower.

"AAAAAHHH!!!!!!" She let out a scream. "Isn't there decent warm water in this household!!!!!" the water was ice cold. This definitely woke her up. She brushed her teeth then dried her hair. Got in her uniform. She got her school bag went downstairs and head straight to the door.

"Miki aren't you gonna eat breakfast before you go?" Her mother worriedly said

"No thanks mum…. I might be late for school if I don't leave now…BYE!"

"Okay then have a nice --------"Unable to finish her sentence since Miki hurriedly left for school.

"GOTTA HURRY!!!! ….huff huff MUST HURRY!!! Cant be late!!" Running as fast as she could. She wasn't even aware of the person she was going to bump into FULL FORCE

**THUDD!!!!!!**

_Ugh… that hurt… STUPID! I wasn't looking where I was going_

"I—I'm sorry…I wasn't looking on where I was going and-------WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!" state of shock here

"Hahahaha…Look who it is…. Mi-chan nice seeing you again" Yoru said putting on a wide grin

_This was the worst day ever… not only falling out of bed and not having breakfast now I meet this dude again_

"I see that you're shocked…." He got back up on his feet while she was still on the ground processing everything that was going on. He reached out his hand, offering to help her up. She stood up on her own.

'What do you think your doing? Blocking the road!" She said angrily

"So it's my fault now eh? Just awhile ago you were apologizing to me"

"Ehh!!! Now I realize since its you! This is your entire fault!" Her face slightly turning pink and she pouted

"Mi-chan is very cute when she's mad" He let out a soft chuckle

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!!!You should be calling me Hinamori-san! Understand BAKA! I barely know you!"

"Why? Would you like to know me better Mi-chan?"

"SHUT UP!!!!!" She flushed

"Mi-chan" He's provoking her

"Hinamori-san!!!!! Cant you comprehend that" She's fuming due to his utter annoyance

"Mi-chan!" He said cutely

"HINAMORI-SAN!!!! Hinamori-san! Hinamori-san! Hinamori-san! Hinamori-san!!!!" Using her loudest voice ever

"Hinamori-san?" He said slyly

"I said MI-CHAN…wait what huh?????" flabbergasted

"Hahahaha it's so easy to fool you….and since you said it yourself, I shall call you Mi-chan. Understand" Yoru's uttermost victory over Miki

**Beep beep beep**

"OH SHIZZ!!!! I'm late!!!" Mika was so absorbed with her conversation that she totally forgot about the time

"Don't worry your not alone in being late anyways"

"WAIT! Don't tell me" Her eyes getting wider by the second

"Yeah… Starting today on, ill be attending your school"

"NO!!! I don't believe you!!!!!!!" This was her worst nightmare

"I'm wearing your school's uniform aren't I?"

_He's right. That is the school's boy uniform. This cant be!!!!. What did I do to deserve this? NO NO NO NO!!!!_

"GOD NO!!!!!!"

Starting that day… more interesting will happen to Miki that she never even expected to happen...EVER


	3. WHATTT!

_This cant be true!!! Not only do I bump into HIM this morning but now he's my schoolmate… waaah!!!_

_And I'm even late for school! My perfect attendance record!!! NO!!!!_

THUD

"owww" worst day ever!

"Hey c'mon, you won't be late if you get up now." Reaching out his hand.

"Ehh?"

"Hurry up!" he grabbed onto my hand then dragged me to the school grounds

"AHHHHH!!!" his grip wasn't hurting me but it was strong enough that I couldn't get free. He was running fast but then it's the feeling that I was gonna loose my balance was scaring me

"See mi-chan! We're almost there."

"Huh?" it's true the gate was only a few more meters away. But then the gates were closing

"Mi-chan" he pulled on my arm then caught me bridal style.

"What are you doing?????"

"Just trust me… you won't be late."

No… he must be crazy. He's not going to jump!

"Hold on tight ok?" HE IS CRAZY. With one big leap he was able to jump over the school gate. How were we gonna land? I even saw the teacher staring in shock on how he was able to jump so high. We were up so high I couldn't help but hold on tighter. I don't want to crash!!!

"Mi-chan must really enjoy hugging me ^^"

"What? Huh?" I opened my eyes. We were on the ground.

"Did you enjoy?"

"WHAT THE HELL!!! LET ME GO BAKA" i was able to hit his face then he let me go. I ran as fast as I could.

SHHHHWISH!!!!!!!!!!

"Huff…puffs…ehh….." trying to catch my breath….

"Ohayo Miki-kun seems that you got here on time." It was one of my best friends, Ran. She had dark pink hair and her usual high ponytail. She is one of the bests at sports. She was also the cheer captain. Always wearing that perky face and had hyperness in her voice.

"Ugh…Thank god" brushing my hand against my hair

"Thank goodness indeed" When I turned around there was my homeroom advisor

"WHAT!!! Ehh… ohayo Yuki-sensei"

"Ohayo Hinamori-san…Please go back to your seat if you may…"

"Hai sensei"

"Okay class… I know this may be quite late already but we have a new student."

I can hear the voices of my classmates. But then sensei's announcement made me worried. A new student. Lord please no. NO.

"Class please welcome Tsukiyomi Yoru –san" This cant be right… But then I was wrong. I saw him walk in the room. With his dark raven hair and dark eyes. This made most of the girls swoon.

"Yo! I'm Tsukiyomi Yoru… Nice to meet you all." He wasn't bad looking I had to admit…he is nice too… then why was I so annoyed with him.

"Okay Tsukiyomi-san you can sit beside…umm… there. Hinamori please raise your hand."

"Mi-chan!!!! You're my classmate now!" Now I remember. It was his attitude.

"IT'S HINAMORI YOU BAKA!!!"

"Oh I see you know each other already. Then Hinamori please give him a tour around the school. Make him familiar with the school ok.'

"Wait sensei------"

"Oh my look at the time. I have to get to in my first class now. Ok. Goodbye class.

"Goodbye sensei" My classmates said in unison

"G…g...good...bye s...sen...sensei" I have to deal with him. I sank unto my chair and felt the stares of some classmates. I can hear some of them murmur

"Are they dating? He called her by a nickname right?"

"Yeah…they seem to know each other well"

"They can't be dating...How can a tomboy like Hinamori get a boyfriend as good-looking as tsukiyomi-san? I mean look at him! He's HOT!"

_What the hell is wrong with these people? I am not a tomboy. We are not dating. He is not…uhh… hot…I guess…. But wait are they calling me ugly._

"Ugh…those b*tches…" I said in a soft murmur


	4. care free?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own shugo chara

Miki's POV

_Its lunch break now. I hope I can get rid of that pest. I mean I shouldn't be the one responsible for him…ugh. Since the other girls want him so much why don't they be his partner instead? I can handle being alone. I like it better that way. Well I mean I got Ran-chan and Suu-chii and other friends. But I like the peace and quiet of being alone and just doodling on my sketchpad. Well… ever since that Tsukiyomi-san came into my life, my life isn't gonna peaceful anymore._

"Hey Mi-chan where you goin'?" it was Tsukiyomi…great.

"What? Its lunch time Tsukiyomi-kun. I decided to eat my lunch outside. Got it?" right

"Uhh Mi-chan… stops with the formalities. You can call me Yoru-kun or even Yo-kun if you want ^^"

"I just met you… I barely know you… I can't call you that Tsukiyomi-kun"

"I call you Mi-chan… c'mon, you know you want to." I want to so leave right now

"No thanks, it doesn't feel right" I guess I can leave at that

"oh is that so." His hand was on my shoulder and he held me against the wall

"w...what?" That was totally unexpected…. And he's getting too close

"Then why not get to know me better." So he's trying to use force. Two can play at that game

"GAAHHH!!!!!" THUD!!!!!

"I will be leaving now" I said trying to keep my cool

"You didn't have to trip me Mi-chan, I just wanted to eat with you… or were you thinking something else…." I turned pink at his words

"I wasn't thinking of anything weird…" I tried turning my head, hoping my bangs would end up covering my face

"C'mon your turning pink….Mi-chan is a perv----"

"I AM NOT!!!!!" Then I stomped away…..

"I was just joking Mi-chan!!!! Don't be so serious!!!" he screamed and his voice echoed through out the hallway. I just didn't mind him. He can last a whole lunch time I guess.

NORMAL POV

Miki ended up going to the school's secret garden. Well she called it secret because it was kinda hidden. It was covered my some trees. And it had a big gazebo in the middle. She could eat there or maybe draw a little. It was her haven from all the noise and chaos of high school.

"Finally some peace and quiet…." Miki said with a faint smile on her face. The breeze was cool and it wasn't too warm either. There was the right amount of lighting and the view was perfect. Surrounded by a variety of flowers.

"I can stay here forever…maybe I can just eat later…I'm sorta tired… YAWN. Today had more action than I can handle. I guess I can nap for now……ZZZZZZZZ" There she stayed under the shade of the gazebo. Hopefully she can wake up before lunch break ends.

YORU'S POV

_I think I made her mad….nah! She was just too serious it's not my fault… plus her angry face is adorable. I love seeing her react. I guess since ill go look around the school myself… WALK WALK WALK_

"Huh? A pencil?" it was on the ground. IT had a dark blue color and a spade.

"Aha…must be Mi-chan's" I looked around then found a trail…well not really but it looks like you can pass through this…. Ill try going through

"It looks interesting…. It's not like I have anything else to do" So being the curious cat I am I did. And you would never know what I found. It was a secret garden and that's not all. Mi-chan was sleeping on the bench of a big gazebo.

"Tch… how cute… I guess ill never get a chance like this anymore." I took out my hand phone and quickly took her pic. "

_**CLICK**_

"Uhh…ugh…no I want my cookie…emm" Oh she sleep talks

"You know you may act tough and cool at times….but you're very cute too…" I bruched of some her bangs then kissed her on the forehead.

"Neh…uhh...Mmm…ZZZZZ" cute. I guess I should leave before she wakes up and transforms into her dragon self. Ahahahaha

Miki's POV

~10 minutes later~

DING DONG DONG DING DONG DONG…. It was the school bell….telling that it was the end of lunch.

"huh…wha..what?" I guess its time to get going… what time is it….

"WHAT!!!! Lunch just ended… IM LATE!!!!" I quickly got my stuff then dashed into to direction of the main building. _Why does the classroom have to be in the 4__th__ floor…._

THUD!!!

"Ouch…."

"Nice Mi-chan….you just cant help yourself from bumping into me" Not again. Why does this keep happening.

"Whatever Yoru get out of my way…"

'Oh my! Mi-chan so are you now saying we're close enough to call each other by first names ?" Is he mocking me or something?

"UGH! TSUUUU-KIIIIII-YOOO-MIIIIII!!!! There. Now I have to get to classs"

"Because we're both late…ahahaha always together right?"

"What!!?!!! No! its just always coincidence"

"And fate really wants us together"

"NO!!!! Yo--- TSUKIYOMI-KUN!!!! Ugh you're annoying you know that."

"Yes yes, and your BORING… yah know that Mi-chan?"

'WHAT!?!?!?! I.. I… I…. Am NOT!!!!"

"Yes you are"

"Not"

"Yes"

"No"

"YESS"

"NOOO!!!!"

"Now if both of you are done, would you like to join the class now?" I looked up then saw sensei's face staring down at us

"GOMENASIA SENSEI!!!" I said while bowing a million times

"GOMEN SENSEI" Tsukiyomi-kun just said cooly…..is he really that care free?


End file.
